Knightley Rising
by spitfireSeraphim
Summary: When Sam and Dean stumble upon a young lady who seems to be at the center of all the luck sprouting up around the MIT College town they become suspicious of the redhead girl with no apparent past. When they investigate further they find that this particular ginger might really not have a soul.
1. In the Impala

AN: Hi! Thank you so much for reading! I always appreciate reviews and helpful critiques, so read away my friends!

**IMPORTANT: **I will also try to update by at least every Sunday or sooner. I might not always be completely on time though, depending on my internet and the wonderfulness of how much school work I get. But, nonetheless, I shall do my best to post at least one chapter every Sunday!

~spitfireSeraphim

(P.S. I'm sorry for the really short first chapter, I promise the following ones will be more adequate!)

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL, ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS OR ANY REAL LIFE REFERENCES I MAKE**

**I ONLY OWN MY WORDS.**

* * *

The rumble of the Impala was comforting to Sam as he and Dean drove along the highway. Sam was reading the newspaper, trying to find anything suspicious or otherworldly. Dean was driving, keeping one eye on the road and the other on the bottle of Corona he was nursing.

Sam still had some vampire blood in his long brown hair that brushed above his shoulders as he pulled out some local newspapers.

The brothers sat in silence until Dean flipped the radio on, playing some oldies rock music. The music fit the image of the '67 Chevy Impala with a black finish and the open highway was relaxing in a way that both of the Winchester brothers could appreciate. Ever since Dean had flown the coop from Hell he hadn't been exactly open about his experience. But who would want to?

But Dean wasn't the only one hiding something. Something dark was hidden deep inside of him that Sam was slightly ashamed of...and scared to tell Dean. He wouldn't understand anyways.

But this time, instead of the usual stiff silence, comfortable and relaxed vibes filled the Impala's cavity and both of the brother's seemed to be mildly happy with their work and ready to relax than confront each other.

"Hey, I think I got something interesting," Sam looked up from the paper.

"Oh yeah, what?" Dean took a swig of his beer.

"Alice Knightly, twenty, no family. She showed up in Massachusetts about a year ago and applied to MIT. She had no SAT but when they made her take it she gave a perfect score. It goes on, blah, blah, blah, but in one year of being there with no known previous education she's graduating with a Ph.D. in Aerospace Engineering," Sam looked sideways at Dean.

"So basically, street rat kid turns into Steven Hawking?" Dean took the simple version.

Sam laughed, "It gets better, it seems that a few people have been having some pretty good luck, three lottery winners, two sweepstakes, and two inheritances from very distant relative no one ever knew, all starting about a year ago" Sam shrugged, "I mean, it could be nothing, but it does sound like our kind of work,"

"So what, some people get lucky? Nothing's hurting them," Dean argued.

Sam pulled open a more recent paper, "And they've all either been robbed blind of everything, or killed,"

"Okay, well that's a little weird," Dean shrugged, "But where does genius girl fit in?"

"I don't know Dean, but she seems a little bit too good to be true as well," Sam folded up the newspaper.

"Alright Sammy, MIT it is," Dean emptied his bottle and stepped on the gas.


	2. Meeting Ms Hawking

AN: Hi! Sorry for the title change, I felt like the old one wasn't clicking with me as well as the new title. Well, thank you so much for reading and have a great day! And don't forget to review my story.

~spitfireSeraphim

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS**

**I ONLY OWN MY WORDS**

* * *

No time like summertime, I thought to myself as I sprawled across the small balcony of my apartment. I had braided my golden hair back but it was so long that it fell across my hip. A knock on the door startled me and I stood up in my high-waisted black jean shorts and blue and white striped v-neck. Another pound on the door made me hurry up.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" I slid the chain off of the door and unlocked it to see two tall men both in suits. One had short blonde-brown hair and green eyes and the taller one longer brown hair with deep brown eyes.

"I'm Agent Murdock, this is my Partner Agent Stiles," The shorter one, who still must have been at least 6 foot flashed his FBI badge at me and so did his partner, "We'd like to ask a few questions, it's Alice Knightley, right?"

"Yes, Agent, um may I ask what these questions are about?" I let them in and locked the door behind them. I swung over to the fridge to get some drinks.

"Yes, just ordinary questions about-" The taller one, Stiles sat down, "your family and how you got into MIT,"

"My family's all dead," I spoke as I set down the beers on the small table, "An I got into MIT all on my intellect, thank you,"

"Where did you live previous to Massachusetts then?" Murdock sat down as well and smiled as he took a swig of beer.

"New York," was my snappy response.

"Where in New York and what High School did you attend?" Agent Stiles pressed.

"Tribeca Prep, and I can't recall what area of New York I lived in sorry," I stretched and yawned, appearing that I was tired and sleepy.

Agent Murdock leaned forward, the stubble on his jaw distracting, "And what happened to your parents?"

I snapped back into aggression, "What's more important is how real those fake badges look, I've got to hand it to you, you almost fooled me," I looked up at both of their stunned faces, "If I hadn't heard you halfway down the hall, _Dean_,"

"But-I uh," Dean looked mystified.

"Don't splutter, it's unattractive. Look, I know why you Winchesters are here, and it wasn't me, alright? So run along on your little witch hunt, and leave me alone," I motioned them towards the door.

"What are you?" Sam looked genuinely interested.

"None of your business," I grabbed a beer by the bottle neck and brandished it, "Now, I want you two out of my apartment before I count to ten,"

* * *

Dean and Sam were sitting in a small diner booth eating their breakfast after a week of being in town with no leads whatsoever.

"I say that we grab genius girl and get some answers out of her, she obviously knows what's going on in Coolsville," Dean shoveled more eggs into his mouth.

"We should probably go to her apartment first, see if there's anything that can tell us if she's human or not," Sam looked at Dean over the top of his computer.

"Fiiiiine," Dean mumbled with a full mouth.

"Would you boys like a pig in a poke?" The cheery waitress bustled over.

"Yes pl-"

"NO! Uh, I mean, no thank you," Sam smiled nervously at the bemused woman.

After paying the bill under the name "Harold FitzPatrick" Sam and Dean drove over to the apartment building just in time to see Knightley walk out of the building in khaki shorts and a red tank top with bright blue converse high-tops. Her long red hair was free this time and its loose curls reached to her hips. But she did have really strange black streaks in her hair.

Dean whistled to himself, "I gotta say, I hope she's human, or else it'd be a damn shame,"

Sam flicked him and exited the Impala, carefully crossing the street once Knightley turned the corner carrying her black Jansport backpack. Looking behind him he saw Dean striding across in his suit and Sam fixed his hair so he looked a little more "FBI" and not "Hey I'm impersonating the FBI".

They both flashed their badges at the front desk, and continued straight up towards Knightley's room. Sam quickly and efficiently picked the lock and slowly opened the door. The both entered, guns on-hand.

"Look in the fridge," Sam pointed as be entered the only other room, her bedroom, "I'll check in here,"

"Figures, he gets dig through her panties, I get grub duty," Dean grumbled. He carefully opened the fridge and poked around in it, he only found a couple of beers, some sushi rolls, and rice. _23 bowls of rice._

Sam came up behind Dean and whistled, "That's a lot of rice," he picked up a grain and ate it, "It's fresh too, I'd say all of it is fresh,"

"So what, Knightley eats 2 tons of rice a day?" Dean said doubtfully, "She's a poor college student, it would make sense to make it in bulk,"

Sam shrugged, "Except, I found something else," He turned into the bedroom with Dean on his heels, "For one thing, there's fur everywhere, she's does a good job cleaning but it's there,"

"Dog? Maybe a cat?" Dean really hoped she was human.

"I checked, the building doesn't allow pets, and I found these," He pulled open a drawer on her cheap dresser and inside were hundreds of strips of paper with red Asiatic script on them, "Japanese talisman, I sent a few pictures to Bobby to se what he can dig up, and finally," Sam paused.

"Dude, _what_?" Dean was becoming more impatient as the chances that the hot chick was human steadily sunk.

"I found something in her closet," Sam slowly folded open the screen doors. Inside was some sort of shrine.

"Dammit, I was _this_ close!" Dean groaned as they got on their knees to inspect the shrine. It was small, its most defining features were the statuette of a woman riding a golden fox with nine tails and empty bowl set in front of it, "Well at least, there don't seem to be any blood sacrifices, but what's up with the bowl?"

Sam carefully picked it up, "I think it's..._Tupperware_?" It was definitely plastic, "Wait, this is just like the bowls of rice in the fridge!"

Dean looked sideways at Sam in full bitch-face mode, "_Really_? Since when have we ever come across a 'god' that demands rice as tribute?"

Sam's phone rung and they closed up the closet, "Hey Bobby,"

"Sam, where are you?" Bobby's voice was urgent.

"Um, in Knightley's apartment?" Sam answered hesitantly.

"Get out of there! It's a kitsune, you need to leave now!"

"Wait, wait, wait, what's a 'kitsune'?" Sam didn't seem impressed.

"It's a Japanese fox deity, depending on whether she's a messenger of Inari, she could be very dangerous or very helpful, but she's not gonna like you poking through her stuff!" Bobby was serious.

"Why?"

"She's a fox and a female you idjit! Now, if you can find her ball then get out of-" Bobby's voice cut off as the phone was flung from Sam's hand.

The two brothers slowly turned to see Alice Knightley standing in the door-way of her room. Except she didn't look like how she normally did. Huge black fox ears had sprouted from her head among her red hair and eight huge white-tipped red fox tails fanned out behind her. Knightley bared her razor-sharp fox fangs and growled.

"I told you two to leave," She snarled.


	3. Frenzy

AN: Sorry! I know it's late, but it's still Sunday! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and thank you to everyone who is reading this!

~spitfireSeraphim

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL, IT'S CHARACTERS, OR ANY REFERENCES I MAKE**

**I ONLY OWN MY WORDS**

* * *

I had the two brothers tied up in my kitchen chairs in no time. After I did a quick inspection of the apartment I hissed at the displacement of my talismans. Upon further investigation I was also angered to find that one of the brothers had tainted my rice offerings. Storming around the apartment I dragged the brothers into my bedroom by the back of their chairs.

"Who are you?" Sam questioned as soon as I slammed the door of my bedroom so hard that one of the hinges cracked.

"You're the one gouging through my apartment, I think I should be the one asking questions," I snapped at them, flashing my fox teeth, "It's been a week, I thought you boys would've gotten rid of the witch by now,"

"It's a witch?" Sam asked, interested.

"Yeah, it is. Is it not obvious? Because it's certainly not me giving out all this luck, I haven't given a gift in centuries, not since I was a five tail," I was about to interrogate them further when there was a knock on the door.

Growling, I flattened my ears against my head so they looked like parts of my hair were black, and groaned as my teeth became human and my tails grew smaller and smaller as I pulled my fox spirit back into my body. Shaking a bit, I twisted to look at the back of my shorts. When I saw the hole my tails had created I pulled my tank top over it.

Closing the broken door to bedroom behind me I made the jump to my front door and opened it. Standing there was a religious person-missionary of some sort. He was dressed in a nice suit and was kind of short actually.

"Excuse me miss, do you have time to speak about our Lord and Savior Jesus Christ today?" The man with a hint of a southern accent tried to hand me a bible.

"No thank you, I'm a Shintoist," I tried to close the door, but he put his foot on the door-jam and I huffed, "I said no thank you,"

"Please Miss, give up your sinful ways, and follow Christ!" There was something wrong about him.

"nOPE," I slammed the door on his foot and he removed it just long enough for me to close and lock the door with all three locks. Sighing I began to walk towards my bedroom again when wood splintering and a bang popped in all four of my ears. I felt something dig its way deep into my shoulder and I screamed.

Falling over, I twisted around to catch a glimpse of my attacker. The missionary, still looking prim in his suit stepped over me. His eyes were completely black. I should have realized. Having the Winchesters anywhere near me was a lighthouse for demons. He disappeared into my bedroom and I groaned as I sat up, clutching my shoulder. Concentrating, my fingers elongated and curved claws grew out of my nails. I twisted to see where the missionary demon had shot me. The shot was were my tank wasn't covering my skin and judging by the entry hole it had probably been a 9 millimeter. Paying no attention to the torn skin or blood running down my fair skin I surgically reached my claws into my wound and clutched the iron bullet.

"Oh lord," I grimaced as I dislodged the bullet and whimpered as I slowly pulled it away from my flesh. Throwing it with venom in my grasp, it skittered across the tile. Adrenaline kicked through my body and I shot up to my feet. My fox spirit exploded outwards and I felt claws spring from my other hand and my ears stand on end. All eight of my tails appeared behind me and I smashed through my bedroom door. With claws extended I pounced on the demon.

Slashing at his face, he only laughed as drew line of blood across his face.

"Find that funny, eh?" I shrieked as I put pressure on my knee digging into his stomach. I quickly got up and tugged open a drawer on my dresser. Reaching in I gripped an _ofuda_, a talisman, with Inari's name on it and spoke.

"_Rin, Pyou, Tou, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, Zen!_" I spoke the words of power in quick succession while moving my hands and the demon's eyes flitted black and began to scream. His body became rigid as black smoke flew from his mouth and the demon inside him was exorcised. Leaning down to the empty body, I listened at his chest and heard his shallow breathing. He would live.

Sighing I looked towards the brothers.

They weren't tied to their chairs anymore. Instead, they were both standing over me, Sam Winchester holding a large cloudy, and pearl-like ball. My _Kitsune-dama_. He had my _Kitsune-dama_, my soul, in his hands.

"What is this?" Dean Winchester demanded, "And how did you exorcise that demon so simply?"

I felt compelled to answer and felt my mouth forced open to form words, "It's a _Kitsune-dama_, and that was a Japanese _Ofuda_ talisman, from the Inari Temple," I reached towards my Kitsune-dama longingly, my eyes pleading with Sam to hand it back.

Dean interfered just as Sam looked like he was going to give it back, "Well, since it seems you want this ball so bad and we were told to find it, Sammy's gonna hold onto it for awhile while you help us find this witch,"

I growled, but followed them through the door.

* * *

Sam stared at Alice as she tossed and turned in the bed that Sam had given up for her. Dean had no objections to sharing a bed with her but Sam had not been keen on that, nor had Alice, though she had been sleepy enough that she probably would've agreed with anything else. He looked from Alice to the warm pearl-like sphere in his hands. As soon as he and Dean had gotten free (it hadn't been that hard with both Alice and the demon occupied) he had searched like mad for the "ball" that Bobby had briefly spoken to him about. But it didn't seem as warm as it had been when he first picked it up. It's pearly demeanor was also fading and becoming more gray.

What was so important about this ball that Alice would go with them and wouldn't even attempt to attack them for fear of someone breaking or losing it.

Suddenly the radio turned on and Sam almost jumped.

"_~She's got a fetish for fine art~_" an electric beat pumped out. A second later another one flipped on blasting out the lyrics, "_~Baby, careful making wishes in the da-dark~_" and even Sam's laptop pulled up YouTube playing a song called "The Ballad of Mona Lisa" where two steampunk dressed guys were singing, "_~Wooah, Mona Lisa I'd pay to see you frooown!~"_

Suddenly Alice was sitting up straight in her bed, clutching her head. Dean was rubbing his eyes when the music finally stopped and Alice fell back into bed.

All Sam could think was how bizarre that was.

The next morning was...interesting to say the least. The two brothers had never had the problem of sharing a motel room with a girl, even if she wasn't exactly human.

Dean was pounding on the bathroom door at 9 am while Alice was getting ready, "YOU'VE BEEN IN THERE FOR AN HOUR!"

"YOU TRY WASHING HAIR AS LONG AS MINE!" Alice's voice shrieked back. A few minutes later Alice shuffled out of the bathroom wearing an oversized blue sweater and black jean shorts that barely peeked out from under the sweater. She also wore black thigh-highs.

Dean scoffed at her, "You really think that's proper clothing for hunting a witch? And _where_ did you even get those in the first place?!"

"_Kitsunes_ are almost like gods, we can create anything out of thin air with no consequence at all, even other creatures and human beings," she looked down at he Converse high-tops. Sitting down she motioned and her whole forearm disappeared.

Sam jumped up, "Dean!" He yelped as he gripped what remained of the _Kitsune's_ upper arm. But there was no blood or sever at all. Her lower arm had just _disappeared_.

"Relax," Alice pulled Sam's hand roughly off of her arm just as Dean moved to help them.

Alice then proceeded to slowly regenerate her arm and hand but it was almost like she was pulling it out from somewhere. But along with her arm her hands were tightly grasping a pair of brown leather mid-calf boots with the laces tied in immaculate bows.

"Woah there sister, how'd you do that?!" Dean became uneasy with the demon-like power.

"The Void," Alice explained as she tied the boots on, "I get my power from it, and I'm spiritually tied to it, so anything I create appears there. I can create Tears in your world so that I can pull things through, or I can even travel through them, watch," She seemed to grab the air and tear it apart then disappear through it.

Dean yelped and Sam took a step forward, looking for where Alice had disappeared.

"Boo," Alice jumped onto Dean's back and her black fox ears twitched up into place and Sam saw a hint of a smile on her face as Dean tumbled down to the mussed up bed. Dean rolled over and shoved Alice off to which she giggled and a mischievous fox expression played across her face. She rolled off the bed out of sight. Sam couldn't help but smile at the two of them, but his smile was quickly wiled off of his face when he heard violent coughing.


	4. Icebreakers and a Witch Hunt

**AN:** Hey! Sorry, I know I'm super late, but I wanted to make sure you guys got quality and quantity! Anyways, enjoy and remember to review my story! Thank you!

-spitfireSeraphim

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL, IT'S CHARACTERS, OR ANY REFERENCES TO PEOPLE OR THINGS I MAKE**

**I ONLY OWN MY IDEAS AND WORDS**

* * *

I rolled off of the bed over the side and I fell on my hands and knees. My lungs suddenly contracted and I couldn't breathe. Coughing, I spluttered and brought my fingers to my lips. They came back dripping with ruby-red blood. I continued to cough and more blood began to sprinkle onto the motel carpet and a small stream ran down my chin.

I felt strong hands grab my arms and hoist me up to hold me. Sam spun me to face him and I could see the worry in his eyes as I convulsed. I was able to gain a little bit of control and I swallowed down the rest of my blood.

"Alice! Alice!" Sam was providing most of the support that kept me standing and even Dean drew closer to see my condition.

Finally, I pulled away and stood on my own. The blood didn't wipe away easily from my mouth and chin as I rubbed my bare arm against my skin.

"Excuse me," I shut the door behind me and left the bemused brothers to consult, or stare at each other like the stupid people they were. The idiots took away my Kitsune-dama, the life-force and spirit of a Kitsune, and they took mine. After I washed the blood from my face and brushed my teeth I looked up and stared at the mirror. My cheeks had started to sink inwards and tired bags were beginning to form under my eyes. Even my bright blue fox-like eyes had become duller and more grey. I couldn't last longer than a few days like this. Even better was that I could not tell them, an ancient law of Kitsune's to keep the secret of our orbs a secret indeed. Fumbling at my bone-y neck I grasped the large creamy pearl that hung on a chain around my neck.

At least they didn't have my Kitsune-bi, my fox fire.

A knock on the door interrupted my thoughts and Sam cracked the door, "Alice? Are you okay?"

Before I could say anything the door was pulled completely open, "More like, what the hell happened?" I couldn't tell if Dean was worried for me or for himself.

"Nothing," I lashed back with what was left of my strength I pushed past both of them, "So are we gonna hunt this witch or not?" I swung on my backpack and didn't wait for them to follow me out the door.

As I sat in the back seat of the Impala Dean played oldies rock music I swear I was gonna die. It was all good music, but after hours of driving around town looking for tell-tale clues of a witch the same mix tape got old real quick.

Flicking my wrist I tried to change it. But the rock music kept playing. Sitting up straighter I tried again, but with no results. My brow furrowed and I really concentrated. Finally, it turned to a Panic! At the Disco song and Dean cursed. I breathed out my tight breath and leaned back.

"What the hell is this?!" He tried to change the channel, but upon trying found that the dial moved but the station didn't, "Is he saying "SHE WON THE WORLD AT A CARNIVAL?! ALICE?!" Dean finally gave up, but swerved and pulled over. Getting out he pulled the front seat down and grabbed my wrist, "Get out!"

"What?!" I had to comply to his order and let him drag me out of the car.

"Who are you?!" he swung a punch at me. Dodging, I backed up quickly.

"Woah Dean-!" Sam came around the car and tried to get in Dean's way.

"No Sam! We know hardly anything about her and weird things have been happening around her this whole time! And we're just supposed to believe she's isn't causing all this chaos because _she said so? _AND NOW SHE'S MESSING WITH MY MUSIC!" Dean was almost frothing at the mouth with anger.

"Lord! I'm not a witch! Just ask me, I can't lie!" I cried back at him with ferocity.

"Hmm, maybe worshipping and making sacrifices to a deity other than god and the fact that you can walk in-between dimension and you have tails and ears doesn't make my assumption sound so crazy-!" Dean was struggling against Sam.

But Sam's attention had strayed, "Hey! Dean!" he snapped.

"What?!" Dean stilled himself, but the energy and anger was still there.

"_Look_," Sam pointed to the front yard Dean had parked next to.

Healthy looking plants of sage, lily of the valley, rosemary, hellebore, and bloodroot were everywhere, but all the other flowers were slowly wilting.

"Now that's a yard any witch would be proud of," I spoke in a hushed tone. Sensing movement, I looked up to the second-story window of the house and saw a woman looking down at us solemnly. I caught her eye and she shared a look with me for a second and then quickly disappeared behind curtains, "_Bingo_," I whispered.

I took off towards the front door and heard the boys follow, Dean muttering. They quickly passed me in my ever-weakening state and knocked on the door. I got there just as a tall blonde woman opened the door.

"Hi I'm Dean Riley, this is my brother Sam, and our little sister Alice, you see Alice isn't feeling so good and we were hoping you could point us towards the best hospital," Dean elbowed me discreetly.

Taking the cue with (some) disdain I began to cough, which wasn't that hard, and blood came away on my hand. Bumping it up a notch, I keeled over and began to cough more violently. Sam kneeled down next to me and held my hand.

Dean looked at the woman pleadingly, "Please! We need the best care we can get, money doesn't matter,"

"There's a hospital on the main road, take two left and then a right and you can't miss-"

"Dean there isn't time! She's not gonna make it to a hospital," Sam squeezed my hand and I began to shake and have small seizures. Half of it I was faking, the other half was all the pain I had pushed back all day.

Soon this would all be real.

"Well we don't have a better choice! Get her in the car!" Dean began to move towards me when the woman yelped.

"Wait!" She paused, "I can help,"


	5. Meet the Family

AN: Hi guys, sorry for the wait, I've been drowning in homework recently as I just started high school! _Woohoo. _Anyways, Tthank you so much to everyone who reads this and plese don't be shy and review my story!

~spitfireSeraphim

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL, ITS CHARACTERS, OR ANYTHING OR BODY I REFERENCE IN MY STORY. I ONLY OWN MY WORDS AND IMAGINATION. **

* * *

Sam carried Alice in and Dean walked in between them and the woman. When she walked down into a basement Dean raised an eyebrow back at Sam and descended into the thin darkness. All the while Alice had been coughing and shaking in Sam's arms.

The steady thump of Dean's boots on the staircase played in the background of Sam's thoughts as he watched Alice. He could tell she wasn't faking it anymore, the pain in her grey-blue eyes was real and he wasn't sure this risk was gonna pay off. But, he was seeing a completely different Alice right now, he really saw how small and fragile she was without all her Kitsune glory. But the only question was what was causing her to deteriorate so quickly?

Even Dean, who didn't particularly care for the Kitsune, felt apprehensive when he looked at Alice. Her eyes looked far away and glassy, as if she couldn't even see or feel Sam carrying her. Working past the fabric in his jean pocket Dean felt the orb about the size of his palm and rolled it around in his pocket. What was it any? He gently pulled it from his jeans and inspected it. It seemed exactly the same since Sam had last given it to him.

But...there was something a deep blue pulsating weakly inside it. Dean squinted his eyes and tried to decipher what it was. He continued to walk down the stairs, but as he took the last step his boot crashed through the moldy step and Dean yelped as his crotch slammed against the step and his free leg twisted at a weird angle.

The kitsune-dama flew from his hand and bounced against the floor until it hit the ballet-flat clad foot of the woman. Bending over she carefully picked up the orb.

A satisfied smile played across her lips as she pinched it in between manicured fingers, "Thank you Dean Winchester,"

All of the blood left Dean's face and a sense of dread and fear settled itself in his gut the moment her eyes flooded with a black void and Alice's screams pierced the basement walls.

"Son of a bitch," Dean cursed.

"I'm a _daughter_ of a bitch, thank you very much,"

* * *

I felt it the moment she picked up my soul. I hadn't seen _her_ in 200 years. But why was she here? And why hadn't I felt her aura earlier?

After bouts of seizures and coughing real pain was brought before me in the form of feeling my soul slowly being consumed by darkness. Screams racked through my body and my spine arched in Sam's arms and Sam himself had trouble holding onto me.

Everything was swimming before my eyes and I didn't even realize we had reached the bottom of the stairs until I saw Sam trying to help Dean out of a hole, but he was slammed against a wall by an unseen force. Slumping against the unsteady bannister I stared through my tears as the world shifted around me and my sight played tricks on me. Everything seemed to be going by ten times faster but the lag in reaction time was incredible at the same time. An itch on my fingers drew my attention, but looking down I saw that my fingers were bloody and my nails broken, splinters imbedded deep into the skin. Swinging my head I saw my blood staining the scratched bannister.

Then I realized. Not only was the bannister covered in my blood, so was my _neck_.

* * *

The demon threw Sam and pinned him high up on the wall of the dimly-lit basement. Dean barked something unintelligible to Sam's ears, all Sam could hear were Alice's screams ringing like a bell through his skull.

He could see her from the corner of his eye, screaming and writhing, clawing at her own throat.

"Oh, poor little Sammy and Dean Winchester needed help to catch me, eh?" The demon strutted around in her meat-suit, taking the time to ruffle Dean's hair, "looks like your help is incapacitated though, and she will be forever soon," he demon just lapped up the attention she was getting from both of the boys.

"Just release us and we'll leave, we'll find help for Alice somewhere else and we'll never come back to bother you," Sam offered.

"What the Hell Sammy?!" Dean still struggled, trying to get out of the hole.

"But why would I want to let you go? I have Azazel's lil prodigy, the man who broke out of the pit, and as a bonus the stuck-up fox that's been on my trail for the past three months," The demon's shrill laugh made Dean want to cut his ears off.

"Okay, then why don't you just give us the kitsune-dama and let Alice leave, she won't come after you," Sam continued to try negotiating. Alice's screams suddenly went silent.

-_Sam, distract her- _Sam almost jumped in surprise at Alice's voice resonating inside his head.

He strained his neck against the demon's invisible restraints to see Alice fall forward but instead of crashing against the floor she vanished head-first through a tear in the void.

"HEY! You need to let us go, or it's gonna get really ugly in here," Sam barked with false-confidence, how were they gonna get out of this one depending on a dying kistune without her powers?

"Why? I have you both under my powers, at my mercy. Why would I let you go?" just as the demon spoke this two long arms appeared behind her and locked around her neck. Sam fell from the wall and immediately looked up to see what was happening.

From Sam's point of view he could see the demon struggling against the arms slowly choking her and the kitsune-dama slip from it's fingers and roll across the floor.

Springing into action, Sam scrambled unattractively along the floor and scooped up the ice blue orb and pocketed it quickly. He then rushed to where Dean was squirming in the hole with one leg caught in the wood.

"Son of a bitch, that hurts!" Dean complained as Sam heaved him out of the hole by his arms.

"STOP!" The demon screamed and flipped Alice out of the tear and she slammed Alice down on the floor in front of her with a bone-crunching sound. The demon, head down and crouching over stood still.

Alice lied there, limbs splayed, her eyes fluttering, "Sam," she croaked, "Give me my ball," she didn't move her head to look at him, she could only stare at the ceiling.

"You can't give her the orb," the demon placed a foot on Alice's pale neck, "If you give it to her she won't be under your power anymore,"

"What?" Dean squinted his eyes.

"That orb, the kitsune-dama, is her soul," the demon pushed down harder on Alice's throat and she began to meekly struggle, "the person who holds it has complete control over her, but..." She paused to crouch down and Alice whimpered trying to stop her from speaking the secret of her orb, "the longer she's away from it" the demon's fingers curled around Alice's neck, "the more she dies,"

"But-" Sam tried to speak.

"So you have two options, keep her under your control and let her die, or release her and she'll most likely kill you,"

Sam reached into his pocket and clutched the orb, "She wouldn't,"

"Oh? Why wouldn't she? You've reduced a deity to a lap dog and she resents that, she will kill you the moment her soul is safe, I know," the demon pulled Alice up and held her up by her flame hair, "because I'm her _sister,_" ears as black as night sprung up from her pale blonde hair and six tails as equally dark fanned out behind her.


	6. Revival

AN: Sorry I haven't updated in a looong time. There's really no excuse except that I have to deal with high school. Anyways, I hope you will like this chapter and I'll try to start updating regularly again, but it will most likely be bi-weekly now. Sorry! Enjoy!

~spitfireSeraphim

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL, ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, OR REFERENCES I MAKE**

**I ONLY OWN MY WORDS AND IDEAS**

* * *

I could barely breathe by this point and the air that did rasp through my throat was like sand of Death Valley. I could feel every speck of dust and dirt scrape against my lungs and the dull pain of my entire weight being held up by my hair would have been excruciating if I was not already preoccupied with the pain of dying.

Lapsing in and out of consciousness, I was only awake enough to hear Shinobu tell them that I would betray them if they saved me. I tried to deny her, tried to speak, but all that escaped my mouth were dry coughs and moans. Without warning I was on the cold floor and I felt dizzy and sick.

"She always liked you better," I heard my sister, Shinobu, shout. A solid kick connected with my stomach and I retched, "Always Inari's favorite one," another kick, "even our human father liked you better! It didn't matter that I brought more luck! You were the firstborn and Inari's chosen!" this time the blow smashed into my face and I heard my nose make a deafening crack in my ears, "NOW LOOK AT YOURSELF!" Shinobu shrieked, "JUST ANOTHER DIRTY ANIMAL!"

Trying to avoid more pain, I made futile attempts at crawling and scrabbling towards Dean. Or was that Sam? I couldn't tell anymore. Blood stained my vision and another kick to my midsection hurtled me at one of the Winchester's feet. I think it was Dean.

As I stared up at him his jade-green eyes locked with my own now dull-gray ones. To me, it felt like hours passed while his polished emerald eyes searched my pain-raked face. Then a scream arched my back as he bent down towards me. He pulled a knife. Even in my erratic state I could read the symbols. It was a demon blade, meant to kill me. I wasn't sure if it would or not. But I was dying at this point anyways, so what did it matter?

He held it just above my heart and the blade pricked through my sweater and it pinched my skin. There was remorse in his eyes, and his face spoke of guilt. But then, something changed and determination and rage filled his face and he flung the knife at Shinobu. Suddenly Sam was my field of vision and I saw him pull my Kitsune-dama from his pocket. And he pressed it into my hands. I squeezed it with what little force I had left and it compressed into the size of a marble.

And I swallowed it.


	7. Souls of Blue and Green

AN: Hey! I'm actually quite happy with this chapter and I hope you enjoy it. Remember to please review as every piece of constructive criticism helps me! Enjoy reading!

~spitfireSeraphim

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL, IT'S CHARACTERS, OR ANY REFERENCES I MAKE TO REAL LIFE THINGS**

**I ONLY OWN MY WORDS AND IDEAS**

* * *

Energy and vigor ran through my blood and air rushed into my lungs with ease. I could feel my soul restoring my physical body and an overwhelming sense of comfort and strength washed over me. Snarling, I spat out what blood was left in my mouth and wiped the dirt from my face.

I sprung up onto my feet with disregard for the Winchesters. I was only thinking about my whiny-ass sister at the moment. The pure fear that filled her eyes as I advanced greatened the moment I gripped the demon knife lodged in her abdomen.

"How dare you!" I growled, and yanked the knife from her with a sickening sound, "Shame for saying that our father loved me more than you!" I sharpened my teeth and snapped at her neck but she dodged away, "He gave you everything! There wasn't a day that passed by that he didn't favor you as much as I! You disgrace our family!"

I let my illusion drop and my flame red hair turned inky black and straight as a pin. My facial features became more delicate and Asiatic. My irises expanded and my entire eyes became completely ice blue. The original form I kept for years until I moved to America in the 1950s and altered my appearance to better stay away from the controversy surrounding the Japanese.

"And how dare you dishonor Inari by sharing our most closely guarded secret with mortals!" energy popped in the air around me like small firecrackers, "I don't even recognize you anymore," I touched my still-fair skin, "Come out of that human and show me my sister's face,"

The blonde woman dropped to the floor and quietly died from the stomach wound. White smoke snaked from her mouth and it materialized into a pale Japanese girl with hair as dark as mine, but instead of kitsune eyes hers were completely black, like a demon's. Because that was what she essentially was. She was dressed in a traditional silk kimono.

My red ears lifted from my hair and my eight tails fanned out behind me, "You've been giving out all of those false gifts, making it look like a witch too. But why?"

"I needed the Winchesters to come here," Shonobu bent her head.

"Why?" finally Sam stepped forward and Dean flanked my other side.

Shinobu cowered but her voice spoke in loud volumes, "Because Crowley said he'd return my innocence-"

"So you could return to Inari," I put the puzzle pieces together, "But do you really think a demon could purify your soul? I thought you were smarter than that,"

"Wa-wa-wait, Crowley's dead," Sam squinted his eyes at Shinobu.

"Crowely isn't dead, Sasquatch," Shinobu snapped.

"But why would you even turn to a demon?" My inquiries silenced the brothers.

"It's hard being a nogitsune for 800 years, especially when your sister is the most prized servant of Inari, you start grasping at staws" Shinobu deflated.

"A nogitsune?" Dean cocked his head to the side like a confused puppy.

"A kitsune that conjures up trouble instead of serving our goddess Inari," Shinobu quietly explained, "Please, Sister, you're Inari's High

Servant, you can clean my Kitsune-dama from darkness!" Shinobu took a step forward, "It can be just like old times!"

I stepped closer and gripped one of her hands firmly, "It would be my honor to return you to Inari's path," bringing my other hand to my chest, "But you revealed the truth of our souls that has not be spoken in over 2,000 years, and for that, I am honor-bound to deal with you," I one swift motion I gripped the pearl at my neck, my Kitsune-bi, and broke the chain.

Shinobu's eyes grew wide with terror and struggled against my strong hold on her, "No, Asuna! Please!" tears streamed down her face and she called me by my birth name.

A strong hand came down on my shoulder and I twisted slightly to see Dean, "Don't kill her,"

"I have to," I responded with venom.

"She's your sister, have mercy," Dean intoned.

"I can't let her go without punishment, and no one will do it for me," I carefully removed Dean's hand and again advanced on Shinobu, "Give me your Kitsune-dama,"

Shinobu nodded through her tears and produced an orb about the size of my palms together. A swirling black torrent defiled her soul and I held it next to my Kitsune-bi.

"Alice," Dean said one last time and I looked over at him and his brother. His face was pleading.

"You know she killed hundreds of people," I said calmly.

"She's your _sister_," Dean repeated. His posture leaned towards his own brother. And I stared at them. So close, so dependent on each other. Shinobu and I were like that, once. I turned around.

I brought my Kitsune-bi to my lips and blue flames escaped my lips and licked at the dark orb. Shinobu scrunched her eyes closed and gasped.

"Goddamit Alice," Dean's voice was disappointed. Shinobu began to scream and fell to her knees. I breathed harder and the flames around her soul only became more intense. The flames burned it and suddenly Shinobu's eyes snapped open and the black was no longer there. Instead, completely green eyes stared up at me and a sense of realization swept over Shinobu's features.

My flames ceased and I took a deep breath. Still holding her Kitsune-dama in my hands, Shinobu's soul was purged of darkness and through the milky-white layer I could her the core beating a strong and healthy forest green.

Green, as green as our family's rice fields had looked during harvest season. The color of our souls had to do with ranking. A natural system of hierarchy, with red at the bottom, then yellow, green, and at the top blue. The higher the soul the more power and abilities that soul possessed. This was a natural tragedy for my family.

"I've given you a chance to fix yourself," I placed Shinobu's soul into her shaking, outstretched hands and she gingerly cradled her Kitsune-dama.

Shinobu burst into tears, "I-"

"Shh," I turned and ripped open a tear into the void, "Go find mother and set yourself straight, come back to me when she says you're fit for Inari," I grabbed her free hand and led her to the passageway into the Void, "this should lead you straight to her,"

"Thank you Asuna," Shinobu bowed her head and whispered, "I've been nothing but horrible and you whitewashed my soul for me AND opened the Void,"

"So?"

"You and I both know Void-walking is reserved for Blue-eyes," It was hard to tell with her whole eyes a single color but her vision flicked nervously to Sam and Dean, "I'm sorry for them, by the way,"

"What do you mean?" I strengthened my grip on her hand.

Shinobu spoke directly towards my mind _Their friend is working with Crowley to find Purgatory, he doesn't intend to tell them either,_

And with that Shinobu ran a hand through my raven hair and disappeared through the crack in space that subsequently knitted itself back together in her wake.

Turning on my heel I stared at my dirtied boots and brought my eyes up to Sam and Dean.

"Rough childhood?" Sam's sarcasm almost broke the tension.

* * *

Dean watched the kitsune as she walked through the doors of her apartment building, her hair dark red and partly black again swaying by her hips as the glass door shut behind her.

"We're probably never going to see her again," Sam's voice broke Dean's concentration.

"Why?" Dean raised an eyebrow at Sam.

"She has a normal life too, remember she said Shinobu and she had a human father, they are part human Dean," Sam spoke to Dean back, he was still staring at the building.

"Yeah I guess," Dean started the car. The low rumble of the Impala was comforting to his sore body and he pulled out of the parking lot and into the street. He was going to miss Alice, she had something about her that was...good.

The brothers rode in silence the rest of the way to their shady motel and packed everything up. Sam didn't say anything when he saw Dean tie the lace up on the shoes that Alice had left behind and place them neatly on the end of the bed. Carrying their last duffels out to the car neither Sam nor Dean believed their eyes when they saw a redhead with ice-blue eyes sitting with legs crossed on the trunk of the Impala.

"Well, have a got a backseat invitation or do I get to ride shotgun?" was all she said before flashing a smile.

* * *

AN: Thank you all for getting this far and reading all the way through with me! I'm going to start the next arc of The Winchester's and Alice's story right here in this story mostly for connivence. WARNING: This next arc does take place right after Mommy Dearest (this first arc did as well actually) and there might be a few spoilers for some who haven't watched season 6 yet.


End file.
